The Point in Looking Away
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Murder is an interesting way to bring people together. Fools, should have learned The Point in Looking Away. Clo/Seph
1. He's in it to embarress me!

**The point in looking away**

**This was something new I wanted to try! Please enjoy and comment on what you think!**

**WingedLadyColette's POV**

The last gun shot went off before all went silent. Everyone was looking around at all their companions in order to ensure one anothers' safety in case any more enemy troops remain. The silence lay thick as all expected one another. Still cautious. No one dare break the silence until all was absolutely sure that their enemies were dead or dying.

Are we out of the red zone? everyone thought at once.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to everyone even the beholder of the voice, the boss of the fight clears his throat. All snap to attention as his cat like blue eyes scan the wounded and tired SOLDIERs and infantry men before him. All of them watching him, this man's next words were crucial to all they have been doing, all they have been fighting and killing for last 6 days straight. Like a ghostly whisper, although those in the way back could hear as he says the words everyone was dying to hear.

"The battle is over, ShinRa is victorious. General Tal'en is dead." the man says calmly. The whole battle field was alive with cheers and men giving friends and other comrades pats on the back, high fives and promises to go out drinking when they get back to the floating city of Midgar.

"About time. This battle seemed like it was never going to end." a man with firy red hair comes to stand next to his best friend loyally as he searches for his hyperactive puppy. The red haired man glances at his other best friend whoms words have brought life back to the men on the battle field.

"It's about time we all go home." the raven haired friend of the red head says, still in search with his mako enhanced eyes.

"Angeal, your puppy is with Sephiroth now." the red head says, spotting the boy hopping up and down in front of the said General. Angeal sighs with relief, glad that his puppy was not silenced in this final battle.

Both men walk up to join their General and friend at the front mass of men who are too buisy cheering then forming into their squads.

Finally, the captains get it together and start grouping their infantry men. The SOLDIERs holding less restraint, follow different squads. Not caring about where they _should _be only that they were there and alive.

With a curt nod from the General, all the captins started leading their men and the tagging SOLDIERs back to base. After 12 hours of constant walking, then men had finally reached their destination and were going into their bunkers, tired, sore, cranky and ready to be going home the day after the next.

The blue eyed general was not tired in the slightest. He was still running off adrenaline even now. All he wanted was to get the food and water preparations assured so his men can eat and drink in the morning and then he would go to bed, he promised himself. He didn't much like sleeping while on a mission. He was not paranoid, no one could sneak up on him and kill him in the heart of his own base, but he was more concerned on how the men will fair tomorrow.

They were tired and hurt. Most would be feeling their wounds the next day and he had to mentally prepare himself for constant bitching and complaining about their pain.

He would put up with it, though. They fought well and hard. They deserve the right to bitch and complain all they wanted in his perspective. Everyone on the battle field these past few days have earned it.

**~A week later...~**

**Cloud's POV**

For all it was worth, I'm glad to be back in Midgar. We've been back for about 2 days and now classes have continued for those who went to fight in the final battle of the war which will be considered over by this afternoon when the papers are signed by the King of Wutai.

I'm still tired and my muscles hurt but it's getting better. When I get back to my room, I need to take a long hot shower and get some more sleep so I'm ready for physical exams tomorrow. I know, some of us are so unlucky. We have physical exams and we just got back from a super important battle that has ended the war. Although not official yet, it will be soon. I wonder if those of us in the battle a little over a week ago get extra cookie points for living through it.

"Alright, we have a special treat for everyone today," the instructer was saying. "General Sephiroth has been persuaded to come in and give us a breif lesson on Materia."

Before anyone could react to those words, Sephiroth, the General himself was strolling into the room. His stance powerful and demanding respect for all it's worth. Everyone was awed into silence.

Sephiroth stops in front of the class and watches us all with large catlike blue eyes. My heart flutters when he stares at me a moment longer then the rest. He suddenly whips out a green ball of materia and tosses it into the air skillfully only for it to come back down and get dissolved into his forearm. Then like clockwork, a ball of fire shoots from his hand at the target on the other side of the training room hitting the target. A direct hit on his part.

Everyone stared at him like he was a god sent to earth. To most, myself included, he was.

He turns to look back at us with calm, calculating eyes. "That is the power a 1st stage materia has to offer." he says smoothly, finally speaking to the class. The class clapped. Sephiroth holds out his arm and the materia falls out from under his arm. He snaps his wrist around and catches it easy. "Any questions?" he asks, eyes still scanning.

No one dare raise their hand. Finally, I swallow my fear of having the spot light on me and pretend that it's just Sephiroth and I, alone. With that imprinted into my brain, I raise my head, shacking. He spots my hand before I can chicken out.

"Yes?" he asks in that deep lushious voice of his. I had to stop myself from blushing and whimpering. Heat running to my face.

"U-um, h-h-how do y-y-y-y-you, ehm, uhh, how do you get it inside?" I ask. My face burning hotter. "The materia, I mean...." the class snickers at my nervousness. Sepheroth's eyes dance playfully.

"Come here, Cadet, and I'll show you." he says lowly, possessively. My eyes grow wide.

"W-what, sir?"

"Come, I'll show you how to get it inside of you." he says, eyes still dancing. He's playing with me!

The class mummers. I stand up shakily, my legs cracking from sitting cross legged on the floor for so long. I was half tempted to dart from the room but Sephiroth foresaw that, as he walks over to me and hands me the materia. I swallow a lump in my throat and follow him to the front of the class. The materia was warm in my hand.

"OK, now position your body as I had, follow your shoulder and extended arm," Sephiroth orders. I do as I'm told like the good little cadet I was. Ahh, being the boyfriend of the great hero Sephiroth sure is hard...

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know if I should continue!! I'll await for some reviews... please have a good day!**


	2. Parting with love

**The point in looking away**

**cloudstrifejen- Yes they are already together. I would totally love to have that beautiful hunk of Seph as my man but he's also good with Cloudy. XD Thanks for the comment!**

**Dragi- I'm updateing now! Thank you for commenting and I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

A/N: Please Enjoy!

I slowly let the materia seep into my skin. I feel Sephiroth behind me. I lower my head to hide the oncoming blush. "L-like ehm this, s-s-sir?" I mumble embarressedly. Sephiroth takes my arm and lifts it a little higher.

"You must equal out the power of the materia and the strength in your arm, Cadet." Sephiroth says simply. My skin burns where his hand touched. Call me obsessed, but I really love this man. Except right now when he's toying with me and I'm sure that I kinda hate him for well... you know, messing with me. He knows that this is embarressing me.

"Um, sir, Cloud isn't really the strongest guy in the world..." someone says. I blush more.

"Strength is not only messured in how hard you hit," Sephiroth says slowly. He walks around me and looks at my extended arm, curiously. He tilts it up a tab bit more and the materia starts to glow brightly. "it can also be messured in will, honor and courage. To me, _that _is true strength."

I look at him, surprised. Is that truly what he thinks?

"Ohhh," the class murmers, absorbing the fact that they learned something new from the General.

Sephiroth puts his hand under my arm. "Relax," he whispers so only I can hear him. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. The materia falls out the bottom of my arm and into Sephiroth's hand. He spins around and uses the materia and a burst of fire shoots from it and races to the target and it's engulfed in flames.

The materia leaves his hand and breaks apart into thousands of little pieces like sand before coming back together to form a bigger ball.

"That is what a materia evolving to it's next stage is," Sephiroth says calmly. "It was in it's prestage. Now it's 1st stage. Congrates, keep it." he says tossing it to the teacher.

"Oh! Thank you sir."

"Now, before we go, I must speak with a cadet momentarily." he says, eyes scanning the room evenly. Everyone looks around confused on who it could be. My face burns up. I know who he's looking for. Me. "I'm looking for Strife." God, damn I'm good! I was going to lower my head more to blush but stop when I realise why he's doing this, he's messing with me one final time! God, now the guys are gonna give me hell for this!

He stares around innoccently, pretending not to know who that was. Finally, I clear my throat. "Uhm, t-that's me, sir..."

His cat like blue eyes glue to my face. His eyes dancing once again, although his face and posture betrays nothing. "Ohh," he purrs slightly. "lucky me, I got you on the first try."

My face heats up more as dirty thoughts take up all the extra space in my brain. I shake the thoughts away quickly. I look into his eyes to see if he realized what he said. Clearly he did cause his eyes were having a party. "Let us go then, shall we, Cadet?"

I nod and follow him out the door. He leads me down the hall without sparing me a glance. He opens a door and nods for me to enter. I do and am ingulfted in darkness.

"Sir, I can't see in the-" his lips against mine cut me off. My legs turn to rubber and my chest grows knots. His long strong arms wrap around me and pull me agianst him. I feel the heat on my face.

Finally, he pulls away, leaving me panting for breath. "I find your blushing amuzing." he admits. "Why are you so nervous around me, Cloud?" he purrs my name in my ear. I nearly fall over, his arms being the only thing holding me up.

"I-eh-it well-ehh- was just- that that you are- and I was- you and that- it-" I mumble, unable to get my words straight. Sephiroth's deep chuckle sooths my ear drums like a blessing from the goddess.

"Facinating way of looking at it..." he muses. He kisses my neck slowly, gently.

That snaps me out of my daze. "What's wrong? You want to tell me something?" I ask. He kisses my throat slowly.

I reconize that. He kisses my neck like that when he doesn't know how I will take soemthing. That's usually never good. He probably has to go on a long mission or something.

Sephiroth sighs. He kisses my lips once again and holds me close like I'll slip away. "I've got a long mission. Longer than usual. It's expected to be at lease 3 months. even with Angeal, Genesis and I going along."

I couldn't surpress my saddness. "Oh, you know, that's ok... you need to do this right? So, I can wait. Just don't fall in love with anyone else out there." I mumble. Sephiroth holds me closer.

"I would never."

I sigh and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. "So... three months, huh?"

"Yeah," Sephiroth says tightly. "the puppy will be here, though. To keep you company."

I look up at him, even though I can't see him, I know he can see me. "Zack? Why wouldn't he be able to go with?"

Sephiroth clears his throat. "Horrible training accident." he says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Would this 'horrible training accident' happened to inclued a 7 foot tall sword and you as it's holder?" I ask playfully.

Sephiroth clears his throat agian. "It wasn't just me." he says defencively. "Angeal and Genesis got to him too." My eyes widen.

"Oh my goddess! Did you guys _kill _him? That's the only way he would have been able to get out of there!" I exclame trying to see him in the pure darkness. Sudden flashes of the Power Three fighting Zack. Sure he could now fight Angeal and win. Same with Genesis. Sometimes even Sephiroth when the Demon of Wutai is having a bad day, but all together? No chance in demon hell!

"We did not _kill _him," Sephiroth defends himself and his best friends. "....persay..."

"What?! Sephiroth! What did he do?"

"Annoyed the hell outta of us. He was at a whole knew annoying and hyperactiveness that day. Besides, if it gets the hate off me, Angeal cracked first."

I laugh. Poor Angeal. He loves Zack a lot, I know that. Zack does too, but when Angeal looses it, Zack's in for it. Angeal only roughs him up, though. The real meanies are Sephiroth and Genesis. "You and Genesis are cruel."

Sephiroth kisses my lips again. "I need to go now, baby. I'll be back, soon. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he releases me and the door opens in a heart beat.

"Wait, make up for what?" I call.

Sephiroth turns to look at me. "Our 2 year annaversery, love." My shoulder saggs.

"Oh, right."

Sephiroth looks at me sadly. "I tried to get out of it. Angeal and Genesis know about our annaversery, they'll help me finish this quickly, I may be back in time. Meanwhile, I'll text you tonight." With that, he was gone. I sigh and head back down the hall to my room when my class was ending their discussion.

I was like a shiny new toy when I walked in. Everyone wanted to know what the Great General Sephiroth wanted with a rooky grunt like myself for however long we were gone, or even at all. I don't blame them. I would be seething of jelousy if it were me.

I sat at my seat and tuned out everyone. I wonder how Zack is. I hope Sephiroth didn't lie to me about killing my hyperactive friend. Things would sure be a lot more dull around here.

**A/N: How was that? Please rate and review!! Have a good day!**


	3. Keep them

__

****

The Point in looking away

_kittykitten02- I would have to agree. Poor poo-cloud. Yes, Zackary will cheer him up, cause, that's what a hyperactive puppy, does! Thanks for the cmment!_

_Dragi-Poor Cloud, Seph is his heroine. XD Without his drug, he will be a cranky little storm cloud, but Zack will make is better! Or worse, depending on which day it is! Happy late birthday! Thank you for the comment!_

* * *

As soon as the bell went, I was out of that room before anyone could corner me and ask me what Sephiroth wanted. I dash all the way to Zack and Angeal's apartment. I knock and wait.

"I'm injured!" Zack yells through the door.

I stifle a snicker. "Oh? Sephiroth beat you again?" I joke.

The sound of Zack stomping to the door. He swings it open. "I'll see you in hell, Cloud." he mutters, then offers a big Zack grin. He hobbles to the side to let me enter the house. His left leg in a brace as well as his right arm. A bandage around his head.

"You look like crap," I laugh. Zack gives me a look.

"Hardy har. I don't even know what I did! Angeal just went phycopathic!"

I laugh, walking in. I close the door for my wounded friend and follow him to the couch. He flops down and lets out a sigh of relief. I settle down next to him.

"Sorry, Zack, Sephiroth told me about beating you up."

Zack grins. "Did he apologise?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Bastard!"

I laugh again. "He did _seem _a little sorry.... I think."

"That's not fucking good enough!" he yells playfully.

I grin. "Aww, too bad Angeal isn't here, he could play nurse for you. To make you feel better, at least." Zack blushes a little and I snicker.

"W-well-uh! What about Sephiroth! Angeal told me he went to one of your classes today! How did that go, huh?! Hm?!"

I blink, processing what he said. A blush crosses my face. "He was embarrassing the hell outta me! Every time he said something to me, it sounded sexual! Then he proceeded to treat me like... well, I don't know. But my classmates are gonna give me hell for it, I know it!"

Zack grins. "That sucks, dude."

I sigh, leaning back as Zack turns up what he was watching. _Ice Age 2: The Mealtdown. _"You bet it does."

* * *

The next day, I go through my physical exams. In fact, I do get cookie points for surviving the battle. I went through the corse and got in 12 place out of 145 men in my little group. Little in Shin-Ra standers. Sephiroth ended up not calling yesterday. I was bummed, but I bet he was just buisy andcould find the time.

Although, I'm all sweaty and gorss. I turn on the shower and step in. The cold water washes over my overheated body. I close my eyes and stand in silence as the water gradually turns warm.

Running the shampoo and conditioner through my spikes, I think about my Sephiroth a little more. Part of me wishing that he would finish the mission early and return to me as fast as he can, the other part of me just wants him to take his time and get the mission done correctly and return when he can.

I hear a ring. I rip the curtain open and listen. There is was again! That was my cell!

I leap out of the shawer and over to the door, I whip it open and run into my empty room, grabbing my phone. I flip it on and bring it to my ear, quickly, not knowing how long it was ringing.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly. The cold hair hitting my wet skin like needles. I scurry back to the safety of my bathroom, grabbing a towel andwrapping it around my waist.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth's voice comes over the phone. I smile and sit on my bed.

"Hi," I shake the water from my head.

"Are you ok? I called a minute ago and you didn't answer..." his voice trails off.

I blink. "Oh? You called? Sorry, I was in the shower."

Silence.

"Sephiroth?"

Silence.

I raise an eyebrow. "Sephiroth? Are you there?"

"Yes.... you were in the shower...?" he says quietly. I blink dumbly.

"Um, yes. Why?"

"No reason."

I make a face. "OK then, if you say so. So, tell me about your day." I say leaning back, listening as he starts talking.

* * *

Reno grabs my hat and tosses it to Zack. I run over to him to grab it back, Zack tosses it over my head, back to Reno.

"Keep away from Cloud!" both the SOLDIER and the Turk exclaim. I sigh.

"This game sucks, guys, come on, it's cold out here. Give it back, please?" I pout as Reno throws it to Zack. Said SOLDIER hesitates, noticing the air temperature.

"You're right, sorry Spike." He hands me my hat back. I nod, sticking it back onto my head.

"Thanks, Zack."

"Yeah, thanks Zack," Reno says in fake sourness. He grins. "So, I got a great idea on what to go see."

Zack and I exchange glances. The winter breeze passes through the cold Loveless Ave. We were gonna go and see Loveless the play, but now that we were here, we all decided to watch something else. Kusel and Luxary are here with us. Kusel says that he must videotape this for memories. Claiming that we get into so much bull shit finny trouble they want to have proof.

Hearing that, made me think of Sephiroth agian. It's been 2 weeks sense we last talked. My life is extremely boring without him, only something Reno and Zack can solve. I think I've gotten more trouble in the last 2 weeks then in my whole life. That should tell me something... I'm just not sure what.

"OK," I say following my red headed friend toward the movies.

Zack jogs up to Reno and I hear him say, "It's not scary, right?"

Reno laughs. "Of course! I know you guys are scared easily! Besides it's a funny movie, one of my favorites."

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV**

It's been a little over a month sense my love and I spoke last. I've been so busyfinishing this case. I just want to return to the tower to see my spiky blond haired boy.

Reno sent us a video and told us to watch it whenever we have time. It was about Zack, Cloud, Kusel, Luxary and Reno, hanging out while we are gone. Angeal has been hounding me to see it. I told him we would watch it together. Genesis insisted that he be there as well, he wanted to see what trouble they were getting into.

Finally, we were free. We've had the video for like 4 days. Now we slip it into the player and sit back to watch.

A black screen appears with blue words. "Fun times! Wish you were here!" it reads.

The screen goes blank for a moment before the blue words reappear. "Day 1: Movies." it reads.

It shows Cloud adjusting his black hat over his spikes. He was wearing a large coat and a scarf, similar to the one Zack was wearing. Both look at each other when Reno announces he knows what they can go see. Cloud looks thoughtful while Zack rushes up to the red headed Turk to see if it would be scary. After reassurance from the Turk, they walk on. Luxary talks to the camera man, seemingly Kusel.

The blue words appear. "I lied." It says.

Genesis snickers when Cloud and Zack appear, staring at the screen, eyes wide in horror, mouth open wide, faces pale. A woman screams and I swear they both about pass out. Reno is laughing.

"This movie rocks! Whoo hoo! Halloween!" he cheers, tossing his hands up in the air.

The entire crowd gasps and screams when the creepy music plays and someone else screams. The nasty sound of someone being cut up repeatedly, the camera fixed on the two young boys. Both grow even paler. A woman screams loudly and it slowly dies away.

Cloud, who was closest to the camera, swallows, slowly. "S-s-she just...." he trails off.

Reno looks over at him. "Hey Cloudy, watch this! He's gonna kill that little girl!"

Cloud jumps up and runs out of the room, Zack follows him, yelling something about going to barf. The crowd gasps.

The black screen appears again. Angeal and I share a look, both of us smiling a little. They were scared of Halloween? Genesis giggles. "Gotta love those two, I'm telling you."

"Cloud and Zack are no fun." the screen says.

"Hey!" Reno runs up to Zack and Cloud who were leaning over the toilets, puking. "Want to watch the 2nd one?"

Both whip around and glare. "No!"

Angeal, Genesis and I chuckle.

"They're never going to let Reno pick the movie again," Angeal says, shacking his head. I nod.

"Day 2: Zack's kin is found!" the screen says.

Cloud, Zack and Reno are walking down the dark street, all talking about the same thing.

"I'm gonna sent this to Sephiroth on the front lines," Reno was saying. Cloud rubs his spikes.

"I don't know, it may get in the way, I don't want them to get distracted..." he trails off, when Zack looks at him.

"I don't care if they get hurt, did you see the hell they put me through?! Hello! I'm still aching now! Not fun!" Zack grunts. Cloud smiles a little as he pats Zack's shoulder.

"Zack, I'm sure they feel bad about it," he says sincerally. Zack gives him a look and my little blond laughs. "OK, Sephiroth seemed almost pleased with himself, but, I'm sure he felt at least a little bad."

I snort. Angeal shakes his head, a smile across his lips. "Poor pup," he says.

Zack throws his head back. "Ha! That would be the day! But really, Cloud, I can't figure out what I did! I mean, seriously! What the hell?!"

Cloud shrugs, dropping his hand and hopping over a manhole. "Sephiroth said it was because you were annoying-"

"Hahaha! Sephiroth's on the dot with that comment!" Reno cuts him off, laughing hard. Zack gets him into a head lock as the two start making loud obnoxious noises, trying to get the best of the other.

The camera gets right next to Cloud's face. He looks over at it. "What?"

It bobs up then down once. "Nothing, just curious about your input."

Cloud shrugs. "Input? About what?"

"Oh, 'bout-" Kusel was cut off when the noise Zack and Reno were making suddenly came to a screeching halt. Cloud looks over, as does the camera, to see Zack looking across the street, silently. Slowly, Zack releases Reno, who straightens up, and looks at the Cloud and the camera with a curious look on his face.

"Did you hear that?" he asks.

"Hear what?" Kusel asks. Zack looks back across the street.

"So you didn't..." he mummers.

Silence.

"What was that?" Zack asks heatedly, clearly stressing over this now.

"What's what?" Reno asks. "What? SOLDIER senses picking up something?"

"Go get it Lassie!" Kusel snickers. Zack jabs his finger into the air in an 'ah ha!' gesture.

"That's it!" he exclaims, darting across the street, barely avoiding getting hit by a car. Cloud looks at the camera with a 'WTH?' look before cautiously following after the hyper puppy. Reno and Kusel following.

When they get to the other side, Zack has 5 puppies squirming around him. All looking sick but playful. Cloud picks one up and cradles it. The momma dog was about the size of Zack. She watches them cautiously, making sure they are no danger to her litter. Although she was big, she seemed very incapable of caring for her litter, for she is as thin as them. She seemed to have been in this alleyway for quite some time trying to care for her puppies without help.

"Brace yourself, Angeal, here's the award winning question." the screen says.

Zack looks at the camera. "Do you think Angeal'll let me keep 'em?"


	4. Happy Anniversery

**The Point in looking away**

My gaze moves over to my raven haired friend. He is staring forward blankly. "No. Absolutely not."

My attention turns back to the tv when Reno says, "Yeah, I think he will."

"I hate you Reno," Angeal growls.

Cloud shakes his head, putting the puppy affectionately. "Actually, I think Angeal has his hands full with you alone, Zack. The last thing he needs is 5 little puppies, their momma and well-you." he shrugs.

Zack snorts. "Well thanks Cloud."

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure Angeal.... _tolerates _your company." my blond boyfriend says delicately. Zack looks at him, eyes narrowed.

"Tolerates, huh? God! Why is everyone being so mean to me lately? What the hell did I do?" Zack burries his face in the large dog's matted fur. "Momma loves me," he says into her fur.

Cloud sighs. "Oh brother." The little puppy in his arms barks.

"Day 3: Cloud's side of the conversation" the title says.

"So who is calling?" Kunsel asks. The camera is posied somewhere high in Angeal and Zack's apratment, facing the group of boys. Angeal growls when he sees all the dogs in there.

Cloud looks at him phone. "Oh! It's Sephiroth!" Cloud smiles big. All the guys make kissy faces at him. Cloud waves them off.

"Hello? Oh hi, I'm fine, you?"

Zack and Kunsel cup their hands together and make kissy faces. Cloud turns his head way, blushing. Reno leans from side to side.

"Cloud, say hi to him from me," Reno says. Cloud gives him a look before turning away.

"No, not much, how are things down there?" he asks innocently.

Zack and Kunsel start laughing. Cloud looks over with a beat red face. 'Not what I meant!' he mouths, flushed.

Genesis elbows me in the rib. I give him a pointed look before averting my attention back to the t.v.

"_Cloud," _Reno insist. "Tell Seph I said hi!"

"Dude," Kunsel says, "I'm sure the General heard you the first time." It's true. I had.

Reno grins. "I know. Cloud," he turns back to the disgruntle blond. "did you tell him, yet?"

Cloud stares at him blankly. "Seph, Reno says hi." he shakes his head as Reno does a victory dance.

"The following you are about to see may be hazordis to your health. If there is any small children present, I suggest you get your asses out of the room." the screen says. "Thank you. :)"

Zack and Reno were sitting in a room. An all white room. Just staring at the other person. Not moving, not even blinking. The camera blurs slightly and the room is splattered with red blood, or paint. Reno is gone. Something is limp in the corner. Zack is now staring at the camera. His face blank and unreadable.

There is a scream. Suddenly Cloud is in the room, his eyes wide. "Zack! What the hell did you do to Reno?"

Zack turns slightly. "Cloud." he whispers mysteriously.

Cloud blinks. "That did not answer me- and what is all this red stuff? Paint?"

"Cloud." Zack whispers again, watching his blond walk over to the wall and dipping his finger in the red substance. He inspects it.

"This... it's blood! Zack what did you do-" he stops, spotting the limp thing in the corner. He walks over to it, pokes it with his toe then screams. "Zack! You killed Reno?"

"Cloud...." Zack is standing now.

Cloud turns to him slowly. "W-w-what...?" His face ghostly pale.

"Something terrible has happened..." Zack says slowly.

"You think?" Cloud snaps.

"Although, something good has also happened." Zack continues.

Cloud takes a step away. "What do you mean, Zack? What could be good about this? Reno is dead..." he glances back at the unmoving body. He looks back at Zack.

"Reno had to go... he did the unthinckable, he put everyone in ShinRa at risk..." Zack was saying.

"What did he do...?" Cloud asks.

"He..." Zack stops, nodding to himself before continuing. "He divided by zero!"

Cloud gasp then stops. "Wait, what?"

Reno jumps up from behind my gullable boyfriend. "BOO!" Cloud jumps 3 feet into the air and runs from the room.

Angeal, Genesis and I are laughing. My poor gullable boyfriend. He must have pissed his pants. Poor boy.

"Now," the screen says, "this just might be the most epic thing I have ever seen."

Zack is sitting on his back looking up at Cloud. Both dressed in their gym attire. Cloud has a hand extended for Zack. The puppy waves it away saying that he can get up himself.

Cloud moves away and Zack somehow bends his body in some accuard way to get himself to his feet, he reminded me suddly of a snake in a way but from the look on Cloud's face told me he was not amused at all. He was more grossed out.

The way Zack's back was should not even be humanly possible. Then again, it shouldn't be possible for puppies either. Maybe Zack is also part snake. The look on Angeal's face gave me reason to believe he was thinking the same.

Then there was a picture of Cloud, Zack, Reno and Kunsel all standing around with their arms around each other, smiles on their faces.

I might just keep this video forever.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I roll around in my bed. It's midnight. I can't sleep. Sephiroth's been gone for so long... I wished he'd come home soon. I miss him so much. I sigh and move around again. My roommates sleep peacefully.

I sit up slowly. I rub my spikes and look around. I need to be with him to sleep well. I dig around in my pants for my wallet. I grab out a keycard that Seph gave to me. It's to his apartment. He told me I can be there whenever I wanted. I think this is more of a need then desire at the moment.

Silently, I put my cloths back on and sneak out of the room and into the dark cadet halls. Skillfully, I move throught he floors to the only working elevator. I punch in the key code and the slip the keycard into the elavator computer and am brought to Sephiroth's apartment. He owns an entire floor.

I memorized his apartment and skillfully moved through it to his couch. It would feel wrong to sleep in his bed. Especially if he were not here with me.

I fall into the soft couch and I am engulfed in his familiar smell. That same smell lulls me to sleep.

Someone is touching my arm. "Cloud, wake up." the voice says softly. His voice low, gentle, deep, familiar and most of all, Sephiroth.

I open my eyes to Sephiroth leaning over me, a light, possibly the kitchen's light, could be seen off to my left, the back of the couch protecting me from it's bright rays.

I smile wide. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, leaning back. I bury my face into his neck.

"Welcome home." I whisper into the flesh of his neck.

"About time if you ask me," Sephiroth says coolly. His hand running up and down my back soothingly.

I nod, unable to speak. His smell fills my lungs. That starts to lull me back to sleep. "I... I hope you do not mind me spending... the.... spending.... here.... night.... here tonight..." I mumble drifting to sleep.

"No," Sephiroth whispers. "I do not mind at all. It's 2:30 anyway, sleep."

I mumble incoherently. Already seeing things behind my eyelids, the last thing I hear is Sephiroth whispering once again, "Happy Annavercery, Cloud."


	5. First order of buisness

****

The Point in Looking Away

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! I love you all my little demon readers and viewers! Please enjoy!

Sephiroth's POV

Cloud doesn't respond other than a low mumble. His grip on my neck loosens. I wrap him up in my arms and carry him to my dark bed room, keeping the lights off, I use the light from down the hall to cover him with my blankets and then walk back down the hall to turn the kitchen light off. I take my boots off and lay them by the door, then use memory to get back to my room. I slip out of my leather jacket and crawl into the bed next to my blond boyfriend.

He curls up next to me. I relax with him in my arms.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I'm warm. That is the first thought that registers in my mind when I 'woke' up. My eyes were still closed but I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. Someone was holding me in their arms, that only person could be...

I open my eyes to see the perfect face.

_Sephiroth..._

His eyes are closed and his breath is deep. A peaceful look is across his features and his usually slightly tense muscles are relaxed. Sephiroth is dreaming peacefully- he deserves it.

A smile touches my lips. I reach a hand out slowly so not to startle him, and caress his cheek. His eyes flick open immediately and zoom in on my face, his muscles tense once again only to return to their relaxed state. He turns his head slightly into my touch.

"I missed you," he mummers so lightly I almost didn't catch it. When it registers in my brain, I smile more.

"I missed you too," I whisper back. He covers my caressing hand with his larger hand.

"Happy anniversary." he breaths, looking me in the eye. I blink, not understanding.

"Happy..." I mumble, then realization hits me. My phone beeps at me in my pocket. Blinking dumbly, I fish it out with my free hand.

'Today is the Anniversary!' my phone says. I grin widely tossing my phone back onto his night table on my side, I turn back to my white haired hero.

"You made it."

"Of course I did."

"We can spend the day together."

"Anything you want."

"Just you and me."

"Me and you."

I throw my arms around his neck and press our foreheads together. We stare into each others eyes. My blue against his shining blue. Mako that runs through his veins make his eyes far more enhanced then mine, then anyone- even other SOLDIERs.

"First order of business," I mumble, glancing at his bedside clock, 5:30, "more sleep for the over worked Infantryman and SOLDIER Hero. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sephiroth chuckles lightly. "Anything you say."

* * *

I wrap the scarf tightly around my neck. Ignoring Zack, who was presently poking my head. Irritated, I slap his hand away. God, he's gotta be doing _something _to annoy _someone _doesn't he?

"Sorry, I didn't think they would truly come..." Sephiroth says slowly, wrapping his scarf loosely around his neck as well, giving me an apologetic look. I offer a smile.

"Think of it like this," I start. "We spend time with friends, out in the cold then come back and relax, hm?" I give him an innocent look. Genesis whistles.

"Can't beat that, eh?" he grins at my white haired boyfriend.

Sephiroth pecks my lips. "Anything for you, love."

I give him a slow sweet kiss. "Think about yourself too, Seph, it _our _anniversary, not _mine. _This is just as much about you as it is about me, okay? It's OK to be selfish every once and a while. No need to just spoil me, spoil yourself too."

He nods slowly, looking like he was trying to understand. "Yes, of course."

"He didn't get it." Zack says bluntly.

Sephiroth looks at him, blankly. "No, pup, I understand."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, _right."_

"You da boss."

"I am."

"What you say goes." he teases. Sephiroth narrows his eyes.

"Angeal, restrain your puppy before I nuder him." Sephiroth growls loosing his patients.

Angeal quickly drags his puppy away from the Demon of Wutai and quietly chastises him. I shake my head and slips on my wool hat that pushes my spikes down, making it look like I got short hair that goes along my jaw line, blond and thin. A girls dream. My bangs go into my eyes but they are easy to ignore.

"Aww, Cloud," Genesis smiles fondly. "you look like a girl, if the media sees us, they will have no idea you are a boy."

I blink. "I look like a girl?"

Zack appears out of nowhere. "Of course, Spiket."

I look at him. "Wanna go, big man?"

He puffs himself up and walks up to me so we are nose and nose, me having to look up at him slightly. "Sure, _little man. _Think you can handle it?"

I purse my lips. "Yeah, I do." I smack his stomach playfully making him recoil on reflex even though I barely touched him. "-and stop trying to make yourself bigger then you are. It's not amusing." Zack grins at me and I immediately regret saying that. "no- wait I-"

"That's what Seph said!"

* * *

The media found us but as Genesis had predicted, everyone called me the mystery girl. I flush a deep red, while Sephiroth lays his arm across my shoulders, ignoring the flashing lights and the constant questions.

"Do you want to go back to the tower and watch a movie or something?" he offers sensing my discomfort. I smile thankfully at him.

"Yeah, but first let's do something out here. It's the first snow of the season, and always the best. After a little while we can back, right?" I ask softly so my voice isn't fully picked up by the cameras.

Sephiroth nods, blue eyes shining. "As you-" he stops when I give him a look. He tried a different approach. "That would be nice." he tries, studying my reaction.

I smile, unable to stop it. "Better, but you had better mean it fully next time. If there is something you want to do or not, let me know, that's what being a relationship is about, it can't be one sided. That isn't l- fair." I almost said love...

Sephiroth seem to think about this. "Makes sense. Very well. I will consider this." He leans down and gives the media a show when his lips and mine connect. More frantic questions.

"Who are you, Mystery Girl?"

"How long have you and The SOLDIER Hero been dating?"

"A word please?"

"Where are you from, Mystery Girl?"

"Are from around here?"

"A quote for our viewers?"

"Mr. Sephiroth!"

Their words die away as we pull back, Sephiroth gazing into my eyes as if apologising. "I should not have kissed you in public without your consent, I am sorry."

I smile wickedly and kiss him on the mouth.

"Now we're even." Genesis and Zack whoop with joy.


	6. Not the way it was wanted

****

The Point in Looking Away

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy the useless chapter!

Cloud's POV

I could have cried at the free, happy expression on Sephiroth's face as he experienced his first snow ball fight. It was amusing at first when Zack brought it up because he thought swords were still used. After careful explaining that you throw balls of snow at your opponets and not Masamune he was ready to go. Although, he still was shady on the whole idea of it cause if Zack's head wasn't thicker then a brick wall, the ice in the snowball would have caused some damage.

Zack was easy going about it, saying that it was an honest Sephiroth-mistake. Because it is common sense for all human beings that when you throw snow at someone it is only natural that there not be a chunk of ice it. Sephiroth insisted that he should have known better and was embarrass that he did not think about it before hand.

The media had a field day watching us have a snow ball fight. Soon, children and other adults joined after watching it on the news. It became an all out war.

"All right," Zack calls and everyone falls silent to hear what he has to say, the large field is filled with people, good thing Zack can project his voice to the far reaches of the world. "So, we should play Last Man Standing. If you get hit with a snow ball, fall to the ground, dead. It's an all out war, whoever is the last man standing when everyone else it out, wins!"

There is a chorus of cheers and everyone gets ready with hands airmed with snow balls.

"Begin!" Zack bellows and the started to snow balls fly.

I ended up getting nailed right in the face by Zack right away and was out. He gloated loudly.

"Woo hoo!" He jabs the air with a finger. "I got the spike!"

He deflates when Angeal and Genesis appear and take him out in deadly twin fury.

"That was for the damn dogs!" Angeal growls. Genesis laughs. Then Sephiroth takes them both out with a twitch of his fingers and a flick of his wrist.

By the end of the first game, only Sephiroth and a little girl remained. All the dead corpses watch intently wondering what the big hero will do. Would he hit a little girl? With Sephiroth, you never know for sure unless it's already happened.

My eyes connect with Sephiroth's. He smiles gently and turns back to the little girl who was about 5 or 6. She shook slightly with fear, a snow ball armed in her small gloved hand. Sephiroth lofts his own snowball into the air and misses purposely. The little girl, looked at the unarmed man and tosses the snowball at his chest, it hits and Seph falls. Everyone cheers and the little girl smiles widely and walks over to the Hero.

"I'm sorry," she says sweetly, her voice light and innocent. "Did I hurt you Mr. Sephiroth? I'm sorry."

I stand up and brush the snow off myself and walk a little ways to my boyfriend. Sephiroth sits up looking at the little girl.

"No need, it was a battle and you fought bravely, little one. You are the worthy victor, I am honered to have faced you." Sephiroth says softly accepting the small offered hand. He pushes himself up but everyone smiled when he too the little girl's offer.

The little girl blushes. "Thank you Mr. Sephiroth."

"You're welcome..." Sephiroth makes a face, now stranding tall and proud. "Your name, little one?"

"Evie, Mr. Sephiroth, my name is Evie." She says softly, her voice holding a hint of country accent. "My daddy works for ya."

Sephiroth raises a delicate white eyebrow. "Is that so? Infantryman?"

She shakes her black haired head. "No, Mr. Sephiroth. My daddy is a third class SOLDIER." She smiles brightly, innocently.

That is when I noticed her bright blue eyes. They shone like a SOLDIERs would. So _this _is the result of a child born with mako energy, like with SOLDIERs. I have never met a child born through a SOLDIER before.

She looks to me and smiles more. "Hello! I'm Evie! Who are ya?"

I blink. "Me?" A nod. "Cloud. It's nice to meet you Evie." She jumps up and down enthusiastically.

"Yay!" She stops abruptly. Her face contorted in concentration. Suddenly, she spins around, a joyful smile on her face. "Daddy! Did ya see me? I got the General! Ya saw righ'? Ya saw?" She bounces over to a man in casual cloths. He hand light brown hair with mako blue eyes. He lifts her into his arms.

"I saw, Evie, I saw. Did you apologise to the General for hitting him?" he asks, eyes slightly worried. The little girl nods briskly, then lays her head on her father's shoulder, closing her eyes with a yawn. He looks at the General and salutes to the Demon of Wutai. Sephiroth waves off the salute.

"At ease. You are Third Class, correct?" Sephiroth asks, his face impassive, but I recognize the flicker of interest in his eyes.

The man nods. "Yessir. Third Class Sheown Nava at your serves, Sir."

"How long?" Sephiroth asks, eyes clouded and jaw set. I look at Zack, who came to stand next to me. Angeal and Genesis talking with a group of people. A few SOLDIERs and a couple of woman all intent on getting their word in to the First Class SOLDIERs.

"What's going on?" Zack whispers into my ear.

"About 8 years now, sir," Sheown answers softly, holding his daughter close as if he was afraid the General would suddenly snatch her away from him.

"I'm not sure," I whisper back. "This little girl's dad is a Third Class SOLDIER. I'm not really sure what the problem is, though. Seph seems real worked up..." I look back over to the little girl. She opens her eyes and looks at me, then Zack, who gasps loudly.

"Oh my Goddess... she was born... after he..." Zack's eyes are wide. "That can't be possible..."

Zack and Sephiroth share a look. "You see where I'm at?" Sephiroth asks softly, eyes guarded. Zack nods slowly, unable to speak, his eyes on the little girl.

"What?" Sheown and I ask at once. "What's wrong?" We look at each other then to the First Classes. Who share another look, then Zack, who was nodding at their silent conversation, before he darts over to the group of people who were surrounding Angeal and Genesis. They have a content conversation before all three return to us.

"Is it true?" Genesis asks, looking at the little girl. Sheown looks about to pass out, or freak out. He looks desperate to get away or at least have some ease. I sympathise.

"Can someone please tell me what is so important about Sheown's little girl?" I ask, the annoyance evident in my voice. Sephiroth finally turns to me, like for just a moment, he forgot I was here.

"Cloud, the mako energy that is injected into the SOLDIER body is meant to enhance every physical trait about a person with some side effects like headaches, stomach aches, too much mako, too little, hallucinations, weak immune systems for the first few weeks, and... infertility." Sephiroth says slowly. I hear him, I just don't understand him.

"What do you mean, infertility?" I inquire.

Angeal sighs, looking at me slowly. "Cloud, once you get mako injected into your body, you lose all chances of having children. What we are so surprised about is the fact that this child was born by a SOLDIER."

* * *

Sephiroth runs his fingers through my hair idly. I can tell he is spacing off. I turn my attention back to the TV in hopes of forgetting the way this anniversary is coming to an end. Sephiroth can't get his mind off the SOLDIER and his little girl. We've been here for about 2 hours and I keep trying to get his attention. Nothing.

We are both spread out on the couch. Sephiroth is propped up on this elbow while I'm on my side, both of us looking at the TV and neither of us watching it. I can't help, or suppress, the sadness and loneliness. There is a empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I want to be Sephiroth's full attention and so being some kind of idly place object kinda... hurts...

I lay flat and look up at my zoned out boyfriend. His hand just floats in the air, his eyes off miles away. Not even realizing that I moved away. He is totally absorbed in his own thoughts.

So I sat there... and stared. Wondering why I couldn't force myself to get his attention even when I wanted it so much. So when he mumbles something under his breath about needing to talk to Angeal and Genesis later, I flipped out.

"How about you go and do it now, 'cause clearly I'm not here anyway!" I stand up and rush out of Sephiroth's apartment before the shocked look can ease from his face. I run to the stairs instead of the elevator and run down them a few floors before hoping onto the elevator and going to the Cadet's floor and running into my room.

I grab out Sephiroth's present from under my bed, cradle it to my chest and cry.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter isn't very good. Please rate and review anyway. Have a good day.**


	7. Preemptive Murder

****

The Point in Looking Away

_Dragi- What do you mean 'listening to just like you made it even more sad'? Well, you can read to find out. And if Seph is the one that want's kids, you'll find out soon. :D_

****

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy! This chapter is the longest one I have ever made! :D

Cloud's POV

My phone rings again for the tenth time today. I don't even look to see who is calling. The last few times, it was Sephiroth. He even stopped by, but I stopped breathing and hid in the corner of the room so he wouldn't be able to tell if I was inside or not. It worked and he left, now he must be walking around looking. Zack also stopped by and I did the same thing. Whether Sephiroth told him or not, I don't know, but I didn't want to talk to anyone, even Zack.

Why did I freak out back there? I mean, what was so bad about Sephiroth just taking a moment to think to himself, why did I make such a big deal about it? God, I'm so stupid! This is just what Sephiroth needs; a whiny little kid who strives for his attention at all times and is more child then anything else. No, Sephiroth shouldn't have to feel attached to someone like me, it's not what's best for him. Sephiroth can have anyone he wants- boy or girl- so why should he be stuck with me?

I look down at the small present in my hands. It is a small box, opening would reveal a small gold chain with a silver pendent with Sephiroth's name written out in tiny diamonds. Yeah it coast a fortune and isn't the nicest thing in the world, but I hoped that he would love it. Or at least pretend to like it- but, I guess I'll never have the chance...

That's it- I've desided... I'm going to give Sephiroth the space he needs. He and I have been together for well, two years... maybe it's time Seph gets some space and take a breather. Maybe it's what we both need... some time off. That must be it! I should tell him.

I grab my phone and stop dead in my tracks. Breaking up with someone over the phone is despicable. It needs to be done in person. I move to head for the door but stop myself again. I'm being irrational! I need to slow down and take a breath! Maybe I should sleep on it. Feebly, I glance at the clock only to take note it isn't even 5 o clock in the evening. If I go to sleep now, then I'm sure I'll be up way early tomorrow and will be a problem at training.

I pull out Sephiroth's gift and claps it around my neck. Then I place it beneath my shirt and grab my phone from the side table. It vibrates. A text message. It was from Zack.

Cloud major emergency! Seph talked to me, plez call me!

-z

I stare at the screen for a moment. Great, now Zack is involved. I guess it was a good idea to hide from him too. I need to be careful, I don't know who all knows about this. So far it's Sephiroth and Zack and with no doubt Angeal and Genesis. But sense they have Zack with them, he can ask around looking for me and someone is bound to tell them and then they can close in on me...

I need a vacation.

I slip on some of my favorite sweat pants and stuff my room key into my front pocket along with my MP3 and head out toward the Infantry training room. I keep my head low and avoid eye contact from everyone while on my way to the training room. When I get to the training room door, I unlock it with my ID and as I suspected, it was filled with a bunch of Infantrymen all talking and joking. Perfect.

I get the treadmill the furthest from the door and away from any windows and start running after placing my earphones in. My mind completely zones out and when I finally return to the land of the living the training room is empty and the clock says it's almost 10:30. Wow, time really flys when your mind is off trying to convince itself weather it wants to go and talk to Sephiroth, or Zack, or if I would rather want to go and flee the country. Flee the country won.

"Cloud!"

I spin around tripping on the side of the treadmill and slipping right off and onto my hands and knees.

"Zack!" Angeal's voice chastizes. Zack mumbles a sorry and is by my side in a second, helping me to my feet and pulling my headphones out. I move away for a second to inspect my hands. They're scrapped but not bleeding. Finally, I look up at Zack and narrow my eyes.

"What, Zack?" I say calmly, not letting my voice be angry. Zack sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Seph, Angeal, Genesis and I have been looking everywhere for you, Spiky, and you won't pick up your phone, we need to talk." Zack says. I turn and grab a towel off the rack next to me and wipe the sweat from my face and neck.

Throwing the towel into the cleaning rack, I turn to Zack again. Angeal, Genesis in the corner of my vision, on either side of Sephiroth who is in the doorway, eyes locked on me. "Zack, I don't want to talk. I have training bright and early tomorrow. I need sleep." I try to walk past him but he moves to block me.

"Wait, Spike," Zack insists, "listen for a second. If you wont talk to Seph then talk to me. What's wrong?" His mako blue eyes burrow into my unenhanced blue eyes.

I sigh and try to slip past him again, but am denied again. "Zack, nothing is wrong, I'm just tired. Sleep will do me good. Can I go now?"

Zack shakes his raven haired head. "No. Cloud, you are the type of person that doesn't like to be secluded or alone in any way. So you now wanting to be alone is not a good thing, so stay and talk to me. Come on, buddy, you can and have always told me everything, so what's wrong now?"

I shake my head then run a hand through my sweaty spikes. "Nothing is wrong. I flipped out for no reason and I'm sorry for worrying everyone, but I just want to go get some sleep. Please, Zack. You can tell, I'm tired, so let me go. We can talk later." I look into his eyes pleadingly. Zack studies my face, eyes then my posture.

Finally, he says, "So you arn't going to flee the country?"

I stop short. How in the world...? Am I that easy to read?

"No Zack, I'm not leaving." _Can they hear the hint of lie that I hear?_

"You are not thinking about breaking up with Sephiroth, are you?" _Oh my god..._

"What? -Uh no. Why would you say that?" _Can you read my mind? Can they all?_

A sigh and a look of sad mako blue eyes. "Because you and I are a lot alike. I'm the same way- or should I say was? I still do it now but a lot less. It's hard to date one of the Powerful Three. I understand, good goddess do I understand, but it's also real rewarding, because they are really good guys and only a few people can see that. Like me. And like you, Cloud."

I stare agape. Then realisation of what Zack was saying dawns on me. I may need Sephiroth but... not nearly as much as he needs me and I've been worrying him sick looking for me. Who does that sort of thing to the one that they love? Wait, love? No, it's still so soon to be thinking about love. Sephiroth needs me.

And he needs me now.

With that made up, my eyes slide to the Stoic Demon of Wutai. His eyes guarded and his stance is calm with the hint of tenseness to his muscles- he's worried, I realize. He's afraid I'll break his heart. One that he doesn't give many people the option and maybe that's what Zack is trying to tell me. I can't just leave Sephiroth because I'm afraid... because... whether he would admit it or not Sephiroth is more afraid then I am. It's difficult for Sephiroth to open up to people.

I study his eyes, trying to figure out what he's thinking. His eyes doing the same- possibly trying to see my next move so he can brace himself. Maybe, or maybe I'm reading too much into it. Or maybe I'm on the dot. Either way... Sephiroth needs me, and I can be there for him- no I _will _be there.

I open my eyes about to apologise when the pain and fear springs up in his eyes yet his face remains impassive. As quickly as the fear and pain appeared- it was gone. But I wasn't the only one who saw it. Angeal, Genesis, and Zack saw it too. Zack flinches like it was some kind of physical blow to him while Angeal and Genesis tense up slightly.

Sephiroth's gift comes to mind and I can't stop the small smile that comes to my lips. Sephiroth's left hand's pointer finger twitches slightly before he curls it into a fist for a moment before relaxing it.

"I hurt you." I finally find my voice. Sephiroth's eyes cloud up.

"I've been looking for you..." he says like it was an answer to a question.

I smile a little more. "Yeah, I know. How'd you find me?"

Sephiroth stares at me unblinking, probably trying to figure out why I'm making small talk. "Overheard some Infantrymen talking about a blond drone running on the treadmill for hours." he answers slowly.

I nod. "I guess I am kind of like a blond drone... I'm not quite sure why I flipped out earlier, Sephiroth. I guess... I don't know, maybe it was about being ignored-" Sephiroth opens his mouth but I hurry on, "-no I know you weren't doing it on purpose, it comes with being a general and a hero- I understand, but maybe in my own way... I ran away to see if you would come looking for me. And you did."

Sephiroth blinks slowly, closing his mouth. I find when he doesn't know what to say, this is what he resorts to, hoping that no one caught on to the fact that he was at a loss of words.

I walk toward him slowly- trying to not scare him with fast movements. I stop when I'm about a foot from him, looking right up into his mako blue eyes that hold a light green tint to them. Sephiroth's finger twitches again.

"Cloud..." he drawls out slowly."I'm-" I shake my head and he shuts up. His eyes downcast.

"Seph,"

He doesn't respond or look at me.

"Sephiroth." I say firmly and he finally looks at me. His eyes still guarded.

I swallow the fear welding in the pit of my stomach. "You were- no. You..." I sigh, "I thought you were made of steel." I finally say, not realising how mean that sounds until I see Zack flinch in the corner of my vision. Angeal and Genesis share identical glances.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you," Sephiroth says softly. Eyes still watching me.

Tears prick the backsides of my eyes. I force them back. "Don't be- it was something I needed to know. I needed to know that you were not as _perfect _as everyone make you up to be." _Did I say 'perfect' in a mean way? Did it sound like that?_

"Cloud," Zack says slowly, taking my arm hesitantly.

"You aren't the Demon of Wutai or the Great SOLDIER Hero. And now I know who you are and I feel so bad for not realizing it before. I thought that you were made of steel and now that I know you're not I have to say something that maybe we all need to hear. Maybe you more then anyone else." I say slowly. Zack tugs on my arm weakly.

"Cloud..."

Sephiroth closes his eyes like I smacked him. "What do I need to hear?" He says lowly, his face impassive but his fist is clenched.

"Look at me," I whisper lowly. Sephiroth is stone still for a moment before he opens his eyes, looking down at me. I bring my hands up slowly and wrap them around his neck, pulling him down toward me. Zack releases my arm as I hug Sephiroth tightly. "I'm sorry. That's what you needed to hear. And it's what I need to say. I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I'm sorry for hiding from you- making you worry about me, and I'm sorry that I couldn't see you for you when I'm your boyfriend- I should know, but I didn't. And for that, I'm so sorry."

Sephiroth's arms go around my waist as he pulls me closer. I bury my face into his shoulder. "I'll try harder," I whisper into his armor clad shoulder, "I'll become more of the man that you deserve. Please, give me time to prove my worth to you. Please, please, please..." Tears stream from my eyes and I try to hide them by burying my face deeper into his shoulder.

Sephiroth pulls one hand away and puts it under my chin, cupping it gently with his thumb and pointer. Our lips barely touch when I feel a soft smile grace his face, "Anything for you," he whispers, his warm breath brushing my lips before he kisses me slowly. A wave of warmth fills my gut and I feel an uncontrollable smile cross my face. My fingers run through his hair to cup the corner of his jaw right under his right ear.

Suddenly, the date of today hits my mind, I pull back slightly. "Oh! Stay still and close your eyes." I command, a large grin on my face. Sephiroth closes his eyes. I unclasp Sephiroth's necklace from around my neck and then claps it around Sephiroth's. I take a step back and smile wide. "OK, open them."

Sephiroth's mako blue orbs appear and dart to the low riding neckalace. His eyes study it as his fingers run over the cursive latters. He looks up at me and smiles. A true- full blown smile. His eyes are warm and happy. "Thank you. It must have cost a fortune."

I smile. "Thank the Goddess and don't you worry about it. You deserve to be spoiled every once and a while, Seph."

Zack bounces around. "Yay! This is fantastic, Spiky! Now I don't have to kill you!"

I laugh then stop. "Wait- what did you say?"

Zack blinks and gives me a 'deer in the headlights' look. "Uhhh... nothing?"

I narrow my eyes. "Zack! You were gonna kill me?"

The puppy's eye twitches. "What? You'll be fine! I don't have to kill you now, don't cha listen?"

My jaw drops and my eyes go wide. "Well, _duh! _I heard you say that you were planing a preemptive murder! I have three witnesses. Don't try and hide it Zackary Fair!"

"Zackary? Hey! Only my mom calls me that and Angeal at random times- but that's not the point! Besides, I wasn't planning a _preemptive murder _I was planning on a _normal _murder! You know, stalk you in the dark, maybe strike your spiky head from behind. Hide your body in a near by lake? Fane innocents when brought in for questioning. You know, the usual." Zack laughs.

A large smile crosses my face. I laugh, shaking my head. "Wow," I look over at Angeal- who was chuckling with Sephiroth while Genesis was shaking his head. "Do us all a favor and get him a dictionary."

Angeal chuckles lowly. "Will do." Zack narrows his eyes.

"What? I already have a dictionary! Why do I need another one?" Zack questions, looking at all of us.

Genesis sighs through a silent laugh. "Then do us a favor, _Zackary, _and use that dictionary."

**A/N: Ahh, a funny end is always the best kind. Sorry for the long wait. I hope this extremely long chapter (it's the longest one I have ever written- be greatful! XD) can make amends. Please let me know what you think! Rate, review and have a nice day!**


	8. The Voices

The Point in Looking Away

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask Sephiroth as we walk back to his apartment after departing with Angeal, Genesis and Zack. Once we are in the safety of his apartment he kisses me on the lips.

"Anything for you," he murmurs.

I kiss him back. "It's your house, your rules."

He makes a face at that and pulls back. "My house, my rules?" he asks. I nod but he shakes his head. "Shinra owns this, not me. I just live here. As do you Cadet Strife."

I purse my lips and walk to his bedroom with him following. "True. But as far as anyone is concerned, this floor is strictly 'Sephiroth's room' therefore it is your property, whether Shinra technically owns this building or not."

Sephrioth seems to think about this. "This makes sense."

I grin, knowing he's more just saying it then actually agreeing with it. "Of course it does. Can I use your shower?" I ask sweet voice. He studies me for a moment, no expression on his face. I wait a moment longer before saying, "I stink."

"Right." he nods to the door and turns away, walking to his desk in the corner. "I'll be out here when you are finished."

I nod, grab a towel from the hallway closet and head to the door, waggling my fingers at him before closing the door behind me. I turn on the shower and take my sneakers off and peel the sticky sweats off my body, same with my boxers and socks before I hop into the shower and quickly clean myself up. Washing my hair and body within 10 minutes of entering. I turn the water off, wrap the soft white towel around my waist and open the door.

Sephiroth's bedroom is empty. He must be in his study working on stuff he didn't get done before he decided to spend the day, that I ended up ruining, with me. I go to the dresser that Sephiroth keeps for just me and dig out black boxers, gray sweats and a plain white shirt, slipping them on effortlessly. I roughly dry my short blond spikes and head out to find Sephiroth, throwing the towel and dirty cloths in the laundry shoot.

I stop at the open door of his study. Sephiroth sits in the large plush chair behind the large dark oak desk, in the dark with only the computer screen to light the room. I walk around him and wrap my arms around his bare broad shoulders and lean against him, looking at what he's typing about. Some report over a disturbence in the warehouse district in Kalm.

I breath out deeply and bury my face in the junction between Sephiroth's neck and shoulder. "Are you coming to bed?" I feel the chain of my present around his neck.

The typing doesn't pause until a moment later. "Soon, I'm almost done. You go on ahead."

Sighing, I kiss his cheek and head for his room. I crawl under his thin cover and curl up in his cold room. Sephiroth's average body temperature is about 2 degrees higher then the normal SOLDIER body. It comes from all the extra mako in his blood. The average SOLDIER is about 4 degrees higher then the normal human such as myself.

So he's about 6 degrees warmer then I am so his house is usually kept at about 61 degrees at most times so he doesn't overheat and get tired. Most to all SOLDIER's rooms are like that and their training rooms are kept at like 40 degrees.

Merely thinking about it makes me shiver. I curl up to be smaller ball to try and conserve body heat, when suddenly the bed tips and Sephiroth wraps himself around me, warming my skin immediately. I unfold myself and intertwine our legs, my feet cold while his is warm. He wraps his arms around me to keep the heat in. I sigh and intertwined our fingers over my chest.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Sephiroth whispers in my ear, "I forgot that it's so cold in here."

I turn in his arms and bury my face in the crook of his neck, selfishly accepting the heat Sephiroth's body gives off. "No...no... it's okay... you're like a furnace, you know that? Really... really... warm.." I mumble falling to sleep. "Oh!" I jerk myself away, "I need to set my alarm for 5:30, I've got training."

"Don't worry," Sephiroth holds me tighter, "I already set the alarm."

I instantly relax again, despite myself. "Oh, thanks, Sephiroth... Happy Anniversery..."

"You too, love," Sephiroth relaxes, "You too."

* * *

Training is brutal and was extended because some boy decided to goof off at the end of a work session, making the Commander mad enough to order all of us over time 10 mile runs.

After 15 minutes of lazy running, on everyone's part not just my own, the Commander orders a race and the last man in each interval of 10 that finished the race had bathroom duty for a week. Needless to say, everyone was running like their ass was one fire but in the entire group 12 people were now on bathroom duty.

Thank Minerva, I was _not _one of them.

Sweaty, tired, hungry and annoyed, I head to my room and take a shower then collapse on my bed and close my eyes.

**Winged Lady Colettet's POV**

Reylin Lashwell is a cocky, happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Always joking and poking fun at his friends and even his superior officers. He is well known for the two feet he bounces on and the one permanently stuck in his mouth, but when 1st class Zack Fair came walking up and asked to speak to him, he fell into a silence.

He salutes. "Yes, sir!"

Zack offers a smooth, kind smile. "Hey, calm down. We're off duty right now. So hey, Cloud Strife? He's your roommate, right?"

"Yes, si-" Reylin stops and almost chokes out, "I am. Last I heard he was in the shower after intense training with Commander Johnson. His team had to go over time because of some goof offs. He's probably exhausted and went right to bed," He frowns. "Sir."

No matter how kind Zack Fair was, Reylin is not comfortable talking to him as if they are one equal grounds because everyone knows that they aren't. Zack on the other hand wants Reylin to like Cloud is able to speak to him.

Zack silently chastizes himself for being so worked up. Cloud freaking out yesterday made him feel a bit bad and uncomfortable. He should know when Cloud feels like that, he was, and in some ways still is, in Cloud's shoes. He knows exactly what it's like to love and be loved by someone like Sephiroth. Angeal and Genesis were the closest to Sephiroth as anyone could ever be.

Cloud is Zack's best friend and he is gonna be there for his little buddy no matter what. Even if things don't work out with Sepher-

Zack shakes the thought away and forced a smile. And it shows. "Thanks man, I'll check his room."

* * *

She didn't belong here. She knows she didn't, but her feet pushes her forward. Something propels her in the direction of the abandon apartment building. She has been told constant times to stay away but the voice in her head is still there, in that place, and it's calling out to her. It wants to see her, talk to her.

But there was also another voice, just off at the edge of hearing. It also called out to her, but it holds a more gentle nature. It seems like it comes from everywhere but she only truly hears it when she's alone.

_"... not... away...run...not safe..."_

She stops mid step. Did the gentle voice just say that it's not safe?

The wind blows toward the apartment building as if telling her to ignore that voice and come and play. She _did _like to play, regardless of being shy by nature. What bad could it do? She was just going to play for a few minutes and then she would return to her mommy and everything would be okay.

_"Not safe... to... child or... must... away... run... run..." _The whisper follows the wind but this time blowing away from the apartment. She's confused now.

Should she stay or leave?

Daddy would be awfully upset if he found out that she was playing out by the abandon building after he specifically said to stay away. She didn't want daddy to be mad at her. Sure, she could be bad at times but the last time she came here... daddy was really _really _upset. Maybe she should leave. Daddy won't have to be upset if she does.

With that made up, she turns on her small, slipper covered heel and head back home. Midgar silent in the homing district as it nears the new beginning of the day.

Small black hairs rose on the back of her neck and arms. Something was watching her and the temperature drops 10 degrees in mere moments. A small noise comes from the dark behind her. With her heart pounding, she breaks into a sprint. The friendly voice that lead her here is now cold and angry. It doesn't want her to leave.

It's like the dark stretched out to grab at her heels. Tears fill big round blue eyes as she runs down the street. She didn't care that she would get into trouble. She could tell in an instant that she is no longer safe- was she ever truly?- and needed someone to know that she needs someone to help her.

So, she screams.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I eat breakfest with Zack who was nice enough to wake up at the crack of dawn to spend some time with me before I have another long day of training.

"I'm sorry for bailing on you last night. I took a shower then totally crashed. I slept like a baby if that means anything." I offer and take a bite of my eggs.

Zack nods and chews thoughtfully at his toast. After he swallows he says, "I see your point. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how have you been sleeping. Your lovie tells me, usually you sleep well but recently you've been tossing and turning all night. Are you okay?"

I make a face. "He said that?"

Zack nods and takes another bite of his toast, finishing it off. "Multiple times, actually."

I shake my head. "I had no idea. I sleep just fine. Maybe it's my dreaming, perhaps?"

"That's what I said but Sephiroth," he lowers his voice at the mention of Sephiroth's name, "doesn't seem all that convinced." Zack shrugs, "Personally, I think he's crazy."

I laugh, "I'll talk to him after work."

Zack grins around a mouthful of eggs, "Make sure you do because if he has to sleep alone again and no word from you, he might cry and I don't want to sleep alone while Angeal goes to comfort him."

"Poor you," I smile. Gald to get to spend more quality time with Zack.

After work, I head to Sephiroth's apartment, discreetly and take a shower there, I slip into relaxing sweat and a big black t-shirt then I head to the kitchen to make some dinner for Sephiroth when he get's home.

I'm excited. I like to cook for Sephiroth. He usually calls in from the kitchen or doesn't eat at all. Occationally, I make stuff so he keeps the fridge stocked, just for me.

I prepare chicken, fried, with spicy herbs added. Sephiroth likes things slightly spicy. I hope he's in the mood for something of this nature.

I also prepare some buttered bread, noodles, rice and Sephiroth's favorite red wine from his wine cabinet. I set the table giving us both a plate with a piece of chicken, two pieces of bread, and a pile of noodles and rice. Then I fill a wine glass for Sephiroth and give myself some water and then I go to light some apple and cinnamon candles.

I dim the lights and wait for Sephiroth to come home.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what ya'll think about it! Sorry for the long wait. Rate, review and have a great day!**


End file.
